jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
JeremyWorks All-Star: Battle for the World
JeremyWorks All-Star: Battle for the World is a 2020 action-adventure developed by JeremyWorks Interactive and Traveller's Tales, and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The game set in the world of Realms, it follow a young human heads to prove that he is a great hero and ends up travelling with his friend Natasha and JeremyWorks heroes Jeremy, Arlene, Zarahi, 78M, Satin and Bizzy to stop evil from succeeding. But to achieve that, they'll need the help from the JeremyWorks universe's greatest heroes. The game was released for PlayStation 4, Jeremy Neptune, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and Microsoft Windows on June 28, 2019. Characters Main * Kamron (voiced by Josh Keaton) - a brave teenager who finds out about the existence of darkness and decides to defeat Claudia. * Natasha (voiced by Tara Strong) - a tomboyish teenager who joins Kamron in order to prove her worth and to defeat Claudia as she is hinted to have a crush for him. * Jeremy (voiced by Jeremy Carpenter) - a cartoon boy who joins Kamron and Natasha to stop Claudia from achieving her own cataclysm. ** Hatta (voiced by Kate Micucci) - a living ghost spirit who grants Jeremy an ability to capture. * Arlene (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a adventurous girl who helps Kamron and Natasha on their quest. * Zarahi (voiced by Amanda Leighton) - a young pink-haired girl who also helps Kamron and Natasha on their quest. * 78M (also voiced by Jeremy Carpenter) - a shield who also helps Kamron and Natasha on their quest. * Satin and Bizzy (voiced by Eric Bauza and Tom Kenny) - two birds who also helps Kamron and Natasha on their quest. Supporting * Counselor Ash (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - a wise mage who leads the Cosmic Order. * King Alan (voiced by Dave Boat) - the brave and loyal king of Realms. * Queen Maya (voiced by Jennifer Aniston) - the intelligent queen of Realms. * Erick (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a warrior who clashes with Kamron. * Mariana (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - a ditzy maid. * Captain Winston (voiced by Tom Kenny) - the competent captain of the Army. * Larry (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - Jeremy's best friend. * Bella (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - Jeremy's tomboyish but somewhat ditzy friend. * Jay (voiced by Billy West) - TBD * Steve (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD * Mia (voiced by Anndi McAfee) - TBD * Zachary (voiced by Jason Griffith) - TBD * Princess Alyvia (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - TBD * Cassie (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - TBD * Davina (voiced by Katie Crown) - TBD * Matt (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD * Ann (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD * Stephen (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD * Joyce (voiced by Cheryl Chase) - TBD * Rosie (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD * Jane (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) - TBD * George (also voiced by Seth Green) - TBD * Tom (also voiced by Billy West) - TBD * Bennet (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD * Veronica (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD * Princess Anneca (also voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) - TBD * Princess Kathy (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD * Princess Rosa (also voiced by Anndi McAfee) - TBD * King Vector (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD * Ashley Painter (voiced by Anndi McAfee) - TBD * Andrea Painter (voiced by Kristen Li) - TBD * Painter Dog (voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD * Paint Master (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD * Paint Searcher (voiced by Dean Edwards) - TBD * Dakota (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD * Matthew (voiced by Scott Weinger) - TBD * Levana (also voiced by Amanda Leighton) - TBD * Silvaria (voiced by Linda Larkin) - TBD * Kadyn (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD * Carson (also voiced by Billy West) - TBD * Tristen (voiced by Jason Marsden) - TBD * Princess Danica (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD * Liana (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD * Damian (voiced by Noah Schnapp) - TBD * Rishi (voiced by Debi Derryberry) - TBD * Vivian (also voiced by Debi Derryberry) - TBD * Shane (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD * Declan (voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD * Trinity (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD * Juliana (voiced by Sarah Silverman) - TBD * Quintin (voiced by Chris Pine) - TBD * Sally (voiced by Katie Lowes) - TBD * Dodorich (voiced by Richard Kind) - TBD * Hegdy (also voiced by Liliana Mumy) - TBD * Hoppy (voiced by Wayne Knight) - TBD * Meowy (also voiced by Grey DeLisle) - TBD * Niamh (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD * Mason (also voiced by ) - TBD * Makaila Bravery (also voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD * Haiden (also voiced by Jason Griffith) - TBD * Valery (also voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - TBD * Travis (also voiced by Noah Schnapp) - TBD * Colten (also voiced by Noah Schnapp) - TBD * Catalina (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD * Lampy (voiced by E.G. Daily) - TBA * Slippy J. Doggy (voiced by Billy Crystal) - TBD * Horsey (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD * Griffy (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) - TBD * Macie (voiced by Danica McKellar) - TBD * Grant '''(voiced by Cam Clarke) - TBD * '''Iyana (voiced by Jodi Benson) - TBD * Vaila Mayhem (voiced by Maria Canals-Barrera) - TBD * Mark Mayhem (voiced by Skylar Astin) - TBD * Mylie Insanity (voiced by Kate Higgins) - TBD * Taylor (voiced by Corey Feldman) - TBD * Tina (voiced by Andrea Libman) - TBD * Alexis (also voiced by Amanda Leighton) - TBD * Karla (also voiced by Amanda Leighton) - TBD * Paulina (voiced by Beverley Mitchell) - TBD * Braden (also voiced by Noah Schnapp) - TBD * Belinda (also voiced by Jodi Benson) - TBD * Tempo (also voiced by Jason Marsden) - TBD * Zed (also voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD * Phoenix (voiced by James Hong) - TBD * Skyler (also voiced by Jason Marsden) - TBD * Julissa (also voiced by Kate Higgins) - TBD * Kenzie (voiced by Debra Wilson) - TBD * Lawson (also voiced by Jason Marsden) - TBD * Princess/Queen Maddie (also voiced by Beverley Mitchell) - TBD * Sarahi (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD * Spots (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD * Alice (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - TBD * Asher (voiced by Billy West) - TBD * Marlie (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD * Larissa (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - TBD * Madden (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD * Goldy (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD * Roxie (voiced by Sarah Vowell) - TBD * Susan (voiced by Margot Rubin) - TBD * Tabitha (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD * Tara (also voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD * Nathan (also voiced by Skylar Astin) - TBD * Hudson (also voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD * Ariella (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD * JAB3 Icon (also voiced by Jeremy Carpenter) - TBD * Jeremy's Splat (also voiced by Jeremy Carpenter) - TBD * 5B (voiced by Dee Cashin) * 3M (voiced by Samuel Kosch) * GloriousDUDE (voiced by Nadjib Mansouri) * StarDrop (also voiced by Nadjib Mansouri) * 69M (voiced by Aaron Shapiro) * Eve (voiced by Ashleigh Ball) * Tiara (also voiced by Andrea Libman) * Riya (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) * Ariella (voiced by Alyson Court) Antagonists * Claudia (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a powerful being who aims to dethrone the king and wants to use her cataclysm to using the darkness and take over the universe. ** Ashton (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - a vicious worshipper of Claudia. ** Judith (also voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a worshipper of Claudia. ** Will (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - a worshipper of Claudia. ** Ashlynn (voiced by Laura Bailey) - a worshipper of Claudia. ** Dylan (voiced by Xander Mobus) - a worshipper of Claudia. ** Kenna (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - a worshipper of Claudia. ** Kylan (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - a worshipper of Claudia. * Mavi (voiced by Samantha Kelly) - TBD * Amelia (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - TBD * Harper and Jana (also voiced by Kate Higgins) - TBD * Takashi (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) - TBD ** Anthone (voiced by Gary LeRoi Gray) - TBD ** Eleesha (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD * Parkman (voiced by Tim Curry) - TBD * Ranger Quint (voiced by Kevin Schon) - TBD * Dracula (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD * Darker (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD ** Blacky (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD * Cassandra (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD * Lord Savion (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD * Queen Jaida (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD * The Digital Lord (voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Mastermind Rebel (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) - TBD * Evil Master (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD * Tymbure (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD * Lady Reina (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD * Dr. Landlord (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD * Erloxon (also voiced by Tim Curry) - TBD * General Demonia (also voiced by Jennifer Aniston) - TBD ** Twobit (voiced by Wallace Shawn) - TBD * Kyle (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD * Lady Daniela (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD * Darkwit (voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) - TBD * Evilbeak (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD ** Risky (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - TBD ** Smirktail (voiced by Mick Wingert) - TBD ** Nighttail (voiced by Robbie Rist) - TBD * Prince Luka (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - TBD * The Evil Queen (also voiced by Jennifer Aniston) - TBD * Darrell (also voiced by Nolan North) - TBD * EvilShield (also voiced by Tim Curry) - TBD * Darla Evilson (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD * The Ink King (voiced by John Stocker) - TBD Missions Coming soon! Worlds * Realms - the opening world. This world's boss is the Giant. * Jeremyville - TBD. This world's boss is Mavi. * DiamondTown - TBD. This world's boss is Kyle. * Ghost House - TBD. This world's boss is Evil Master. * GoVille -TBD. This world's boss is Takashi. * Kingdom - TBD. This world's boss is Lord Savion. * Color World - TBD. This world's boss is Darker. * Wizard Mountain - TBD. This world's boss is Cassandra. * Riddle Palace - TBD. This world's boss is Queen Jaida. * Alternate City - TBD. This world's boss is The Digital Lord. * Powerful World - TBD. This world's boss is Mastermind Rebel. * The Medieval - TBD. This world's boss is Tymbure. * Rodton - TBD. This world's boss is Lady Reina. * Greenwoods - TBD. This world's boss is Erloxon. * The Future - TBD. This world's boss is General Demonia. * Cute & Fantasy - TBD. This world's boss is General Demonia. More coming soon! Tropes See JeremyWorks All-Star: Battle for the World/Tropes Trivia * The worlds based on films are set during the films as the ones based on shows or games are original plots. * Like Kingdom Hearts series, in some worlds, Kamron, Natasha, Jeremy, Arlene, Zarahi, 78M, Satin and Bizzy turn into various transformation/have their appearance change. * The changes in the visual graphics style depend on what universe the player is in, similar to Lego Dimensions. Category:Video Game